


Latest Catch

by matt10nt



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matt10nt/pseuds/matt10nt
Summary: Bim decides to have some fun with his latest volunteer.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Latest Catch

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble that I came up with last night. I felt like posting it here. Maybe it’ll become something more.

His latest catch was a _cutie_ named Jack. Bim took Jack into the studio, and talked for a bit. Jack knew what was going to happen, since he’s a volunteer, but it was his first time. Bim goes over what he does, makes sure Jack understands, and feels comfortable. He leads Jack into the bedroom. Bim starts by sitting on the bed, leaning in to kiss Jack. He asks if it’s okay to take his shirt off, and Jack says yes, that’s okay. He slowly runs his hands down Jack’s chest, making him shudder. When he reaches Jack’s belt, Bim looks up. Jack looks down, asking why Bim stopped, and the rest is history.


End file.
